Bajo el mismo filo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras la caída de ambos clanes, ambos jóvenes se ven inmersos en una lucha que va a costa de sus vidas. Los últimos líderes. La última promesa.


_Premio del concurso de imaginación Fanfiction_

en la **sección de Pot.**

Ganadora:

**Sibreka**

Ryosaku.

* * *

—Bajo el mismo filo—

* * *

**Advertencias**: Muertes de un personaje, violencia.

**Disclaimer**: Prince of tenis y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Resumen:** Tras la caída de ambos clanes, ambos jóvenes se ven inmersos en una lucha que va a costa de sus vidas. Los últimos líderes. La última promesa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jadeó, pegando la espalda contra el mueble y se arrepintió en el mismo instante. Una bala pasó por encima de su cabeza, encajando en el mueble frente a ella. Una sombra se removió ante el susto y un instante después pudo ver su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y el aire se le atascó en la garganta. Un simple gesto con su mirada.

Pegó la espada contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Había sido entrenada para ese momento. Sufrido mil derrotas. Heridas. Golpes. Insultos. Y ahora era lo que era. No podía fallar. Además, confiaba en él.

Preparó sus músculos, y, ante su señal, corrió con todas sus fuerzas contra el lado izquierdo de la sala del hospital. Los disparos regresaron nuevamente, pero no fueron hacia ella. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la sombra, moverse rápidamente y esquivando los muebles que aplacaban las balas.

Un nudo le estranguló el corazón.

Giró sobre sí misma y visualizó las sombras de los dos atacantes. Era rápida, podía hacerlo.

Tensó su peso sobre el pie y dobló el contrario. Aferró el mango de la katana y fijó su visión. La respiración acompasada y por un instante, cerró los ojos. Al abrirlo, el estallido de su cuerpo fue directo contra ellos. Un tajo en la mano que sostenía el arma. Otro en la yugular. El segundo, un tajo en el estómago y el segundo, separar rápidamente la cabeza del cuerpo. Un tajo perfecto.

Jadeó y miró hacia atrás.

Él abandonó las sombras para acercarse, metiéndose una de las armas en la parte de atrás. Le observó de arriba abajo, queriendo asegurarse de que ninguna de las balas perdidas había dado en su destino. No sangraba, pero si cojeaba.

—Ryoma-kun…

—Cojeo— remarcó lo obvio, revisándola con la mirada.

En otras condiciones se hubiera sonrojado hasta más no poder. Su cuerpo latía, pero no por el placer que él podría proporcionarle. Suspiró. Precisamente por esa necesidad era que se encontraban ahí.

Ryoma Echizen, el joven y apuesto heredero de una de las casas de Yakuzas más famosas de Japón. Un hombre que podría tenerlo todo con solo chasquear los dedos. Apuesto, con mujeres que beberían de su sangre si fuera necesario. Y sin embargo, se había fijado en ella. En la pequeña heredera de otra familia también de gran importancia en Japón. Nada llamativa, demasiado delgada como para sostener un arma pesada. Y nada excitante.

¿Cómo diablos había comenzado su amor? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había comenzado claramente con un amor indiferente. En una simple reunión de familias. Ella era la hija escondida bajo el ala de su padre y él, el gruñón chico indiferente que, vestido con traje y corbata, deseaba marcharse de aquel lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en algún momento y no volvieron a cruzarse más hasta el final.

Sakuno había pensado que no volvería a verlo, sin embargo, un día se lo encontró en su casa tratando algo con su padre en nombre de su progenitor. Aquel día, Sakuno tuvo que atenderle y de nuevo, aquella mirada firme sobre ella era como si la desnudara al completo.

Entre tímidos flirteos de miradas y sutiles roces su amor comenzó. Sin darse cuenta era algo que ya sumaba a más y no fue extraño que, un buen día, de la mañana a la noche, se buscaran entre rincones, que sus labios hablaran más unos contra otros o hasta que su casto cuerpo se entregara a él.

Sin embargo, en medio de su escondido amor ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la traición. Sus padres no se reunían simplemente por negocios. Ambos líderes sospechaban de la traición personal de sus propios integrantes. Lo que ellos consideraban familia ahora estaba convirtiéndose en basura.

El primero en fallecer fue su padre. Asesinado a traición mientras dormía. Cuando su casa era un caos completo y parte de sus hombres se encontraban divididos, no solo violaron y mataron a su madre. Asustada, había estado a punto de matarse. Antes que ningún otro hombre la tocara, prefería morir.

Antes de que su katana ejerciera su trabajo, él había aparecido. No como un príncipe de cuento ni como un experto ladrón. Sudoroso, lleno de barro, con el rostro colorado y manchado de sangre. Aún así, ella se había abrazado a él con todas sus fuerzas y había dejado que se la llevara.

Según le contó en cortas frases, su padre había corrido la misma mala suerte. Había muerto luchando, no obstante. En pocas palabras, todo lo que conocían como seguro se había extinguido. Ellos eran lo último que quedaban de ambos clanes.

Por ese mismo motivo, se convirtieron automáticamente en presas a las que cazar. No había noche sin descanso y era frecuente que huir fuera su desayuno. Heridos, agotados, con frecuentes malestares, aquello se convirtió en su peor pesadilla.

Ambos eran los líderes de caidos clanes. Unidos eran fuertes. Pero cuando tu clan se rebelaba contra ti, de qué servía serlo.

Miró de reojo a ambos cadáveres. Ya no era capaz de reconocer quien pertenecía a quien. Si habían sido hombres de su padre o del padre de Ryoma. Éste ni siquiera se inmutaba en mirarles. Pasó por encima de ellos y tras revisar el perímetro, salió, esperando por ella.

Sakuno agitó la espada para quitar la sangre y volvió a enfundar. Era ya una costumbre. Su padre se había enfocado en enseñarle a utilizar cualquier arma que tuviera filo al ver la terrible relación que tenía con las armas de fuego. Y no había sido fácil. Golpes, empujones, cortes, heridas que provocaban que su fiebre aumentara y aun así, saliera al tatami.

Su cuerpo se había vuelto una máquina de matar sin que se diera cuenta.

—Vamos.

Ryoma caminó delante de ella, una costumbre que, desde que había sucedido todo, era más un hábito. Si alguno salía herido y sobrevivían, era frecuente que sus peleas fueran acerca de cuál de ellos debía de haber recibido la herida en vez del herido. El chico se detuvo cuando un nuevo ataque evitó que pudiera caminar. Sakuno se acercó rápidamente, golpeándole la espalda y mirando a su alrededor. De nuevo, los motivos de su presencia en aquel hospital se hicieron patentes. Ryoma la sujetó de la muñeca, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Olvídalo.

—No puedo hacer eso, Ryoma-kun. Estás enfermo.

Él rodó los ojos, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la muñeca.

—Si no me mata esta mierda me matará una bala. — Al ver que ella profería un puchero, suspiró—. No tenemos tiempo.

Le ofreció la mano bruscamente. Ella suspiró y apretó sus dedos alrededor de los masculinos. Estaba acostumbrada ya a sus secos movimientos. A que fuera un hombre más de gestos que de palabras. Por ese mismo motivo, cuando la acercó contra sí de un tirón, su cuerpo se amoldó y preparó para sentir el masculino y sus brazos rodearon el cuello masculino como un ancla. Rozó con sus labios su mejilla derecha y al instante, su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

—¡Estás ardiendo! — exclamó sujetando ambas mejillas con sus dedos—. No me digas que no tenemos tiempo. Soy más ligera que tú, puedo llegar más rápido hasta las medicinas.

—Estarán rodeadas. Ya lo hemos intentado en esta sala y la gran mayoría están rotas. Saben que las necesitamos.

Desde luego. Acarició sus cabellos y movió sus caderas contra las masculinas. Su pareja reaccionó al instante, incluso en un momento como ese era capaz de responder a sus impulsos. Mordió su labio inferior y lo empujó al interior de una de las habitaciones. Antes de que Ryoma reaccionara se giró sobre sí misma, cerró la puerta con pestillo y echó a correr.

Ryoma no tardaría mucho en escapar de su cautiverio. Tenía el tiempo justo. Si la pillaba a la mitad era capaz de impedírselo y empeoraría su situación. Seguramente los descubrirían y el caos sería peor.

Pero prefería morir a permitir que su fiebre fuera a más. Ryoma estaba enfermo desde pequeño. Necesitaba medicarse para poder sobrevivir y llevaba una dosis de retraso. Desde luego, los nuevos cabecillas que deseaban quedarse con ambos clanes, estaban al tanto de ese detalle. Por ese mismo motivo se encontraban enfrascado en la búsqueda de hospitales.

Caminó por los pasillos cuidadosamente, atenta ante cualquier ruido, pero a la vez, ágil. Atrás había quedado su torpeza adorable, teniendo que sobrevivir. Además, Ryoma dependía de su efectividad. No podía jugársela.

El cartel de la sección de farmacia quedó ante su visión. Un pasillo limpio pero escoltado por dos enormes hombres. Conocía a uno de ellos. Kabaji. Era el gorila que siempre veía acompañando a Atobe en las pocas visitas que este había efectuado a su padre. Recordaba que la última vez Atobe había tenido el descaro de manosearle los pechos hasta que un furtivo cuchillo se asomó amenazadoramente contra su testículos. El hombre, al contrario de lo que ella había esperado, rió a carcajadas y la dejó más enfadada que aliviada.

Cuando se lo contó a Ryoma, no dijo nada, pero por su mirada fue suficiente imaginarse que no dudaría en meterle una bala en la sien si fuera necesario. Aquello le había parecido terrorífico y halagador a la vez.

Movió un pie lentamente y se preparó. Si ambos llevaban armas no dudarían en disparar a medida que atravesaba el pasillo. Ninguna otra sala permitía la entrada y no existía una secundaria. Visualizó el mobiliario, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente en el pecho.

Era rápida. Podía hacerlo.

Y lo hizo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, usó el primer banco como escudo y los kunais para desarmarlos. El pequeño fue el primero en morir. Kabaji, sin embargo, le golpeó el estómago y la empujó contra la puerta de hierro frente a él.

Los dientes crujieron dentro de su boca por el impacto y las sienes le latieron terriblemente. Solo un instante bastó para que reaccionara pese a todo. El siguiente golpe terminó contra la puerta. Gracias a su corta estatura y la delgadez de su cuerpo pudo escapar por debajo de sus piernas a tiempo.

Rodó hasta la pared contraria y la usó como soporte. Un empujó directo contra él, la espada lista y un tajo profundo contra su vientre. La grasa impidió del todo el corte y el puñetazo dio de lleno contra su quijada. Golpeó contra los muebles y terminó en medio del pasillo.

Jadeante, con la cabeza punzándole y una muela menos que escupió.

Cerró los ojos y respiró. Escuchó su katana caer contra el suelo y un gruñido. La punta arañó el suelo a medida que el tipo se acercó, supuestamente, arrastrándola. No podía abrir los ojos. Ni mover su cuerpo. Irónico. Morir atravesada por tu propia espada por no poder cumplir su misión.

Una inútil. Tal y como su padre siempre decía.

El tipo gruñó, la espada dejó de sonar y un reflejo a través de los párpados. La espada bajo y se clavó en su costado limpiamente. Abrió la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Una mano presionó su boca, mientras las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y su cuerpo se retorcía.

—Joder.

Ryoma. Era él.

Le metió las manos por debajo de las axilas y la arrastró hasta una de las puertas cercanas. Su cuerpo ardía contra el suyo. La fiebre había aumentado. Le escuchó jadear contra su oído y después, colocarla contra la pared mientras aseguraba la puerta. Sakuno supo enseguida que aquel lugar era su último escondite.

Abrió los ojos para poder verle, cubierto de sangre ahí donde su herida había tocado el cuerpo masculino. Al volverse, sus ojos estaban brillantes y el rostro sonrojado por la fiebre.

—¿Qué mierdas…?

Miró directamente hacia su herida y dejó la espada junto a ella. Se giró en redondo, buscando con la mirada algo que no pareció encontrar. Sakuno estaba demasiado dolorida como para pensar con claridad. Llevó sus dedos hasta el lugar y rápidamente quedaron empapados. La boca se le hizo agua de terror.

—Ry… Ryoma-kun.

—No toques. No mirés— demandó rebuscando entre los cajones, tirando cosas contra el suelo y maldiciendo. Se habían metido en la única sala vacía.

El ruido alertó a los del exterior. Las balas no tardaron en golpear la puerta y lo que seguramente serían patadas.

—Ryoma-kun— repitió. Extendió las manos hacia él.

Su visión empezaba a ser dudosa. Las lágrimas o quizás las pequeñas nubes.

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Lo vio clavar su mirada en ella, con el ceño fruncido. El mismo gesto que había puesto tiempo atrás, cuando, desnudos, sobre su kimono y escondidos en el altillo de su casa, disfrutaba de los momentos después del sexo, enredando sus dedos en los contrarios y la satisfacción de un buen amante.

El tema había salido gracias al tatuaje de su espalda. Dos katanas gemelas que se cruzaban en el centro y ambas puntas terminaban justo sobre sus nalgas.

—Bajo el mismo filo. — Había dicho mientras acariciaba su nariz contra su cuello—. Ese sería mi deseo.

Y entonces, él hizo aquel mismo gesto que en esos momentos estaba poniendo. Sin embargo, pese a todo, besó su mano extendida con dedicación y regresó a por la espalda, fuera donde fuera que hubiera terminado.

Entonces, lo escuchó. El sonido familiar de la carne al desgarrarse, del acero atravesar los órganos y el gemido de dolor escapar de sus labios.

—Ryo… ¡No, espera! — pero fue tarde.

El cuerpo pesado resbaló por la pared y cuando llegó a él, yacía ya sin vida. Con las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas, llegó hasta su altura. Apretó las manos en sus mejillas y lo acercó a ella. La Katana atravesó su cuerpo, profundamente, rasgándola dolorosamente.

Con la poca visión que le quedaba, observó su rostro lleno de muerte.

—Bajo el mismo… filo.

Sus últimas palabras, con los yakuzas entrando en la habitación, con el alma abandonando su cuerpo mortal y con el fin de sus días. La ansiada libertad bajo la capa de una muerte profunda, unida tan solo, por el filo de una misma espada.

* * *

**n/a**

No es la idea que tenía para hacer, pero fue esto lo que terminó saliendo. Ains...

Con este, se terminan los dos premios de pot.


End file.
